


Obsession

by ET2



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ET2/pseuds/ET2
Summary: Title: Obsession 执迷Summary: 无法明确那究竟是如何开始的。但迪克意识到他们无人能将其根除，只会越陷越深。Rating: NC-17Pairing: DamiDickWarning: Underage (16/21)，Robin!Damian/Batman!DickNote1: 半AU背景，人物设定有些许变动，故事开始于Bruce下落不明期间。这篇共由四个部分组成。Note2: 旧文补档。





	Obsession

 

_我听得见它的呼唤_   
_然后等待着你失去所有坚持_   
_我知道它正在灼伤你_   
_正如我曾经历过的那样_

_\--- Anonymous_

 

  
**Part One**

 

他走下蝙蝠车，听着另一边传来同样的关阖声。

迪克摘下他的面具，尽管制服为任务过程中尽可能的干爽舒适做过处理，一场激烈而使血液沸腾的战斗有时还是会让汗水将他的皮肤与制服粘紧。

罗宾从他身旁走过，那男孩已经将披风去除抓在手中，步入训练室周遭的一排淋浴隔间时扔进了早有准备的篓子。

蝙蝠侠也开始将背后黑漆漆的披风解开。当迪克站在淋浴间，青年感受着上方的水流浇淋穿梭过他原本汗湿的头发，这里如此安静，而达米安比水流声还要沉默。迪克几乎就要认为蝙蝠洞已经只剩下他一人。

少数的几个情况，往往是他们义警身份下的任务基本结束时。迪克会察觉到来自罗宾的黑色兜帽下，那男孩透过两道白色目镜隐晦又锐利到足以令迪克绷起神经的注视。

他知道达米安为那些被迫立下的约束仍存 **歧义** 。就在三十分钟前，再一次，蝙蝠侠阻止了他的副手对一个固执的敌人使用非单纯恐吓的流血手段进行逼问。

这并非只是对敌人的仁慈标准牵引迪克间接地去影响达米安。蝙蝠侠试图约束他的罗宾不要过于沉溺于残忍，而他们都清楚这从来不是个轻易之举。他知道那男孩事实上享受那样做——伤害，复仇，所有那些他曾在刺客联盟掌握至深的教诲。

在达米安来到这个家族的最初阶段，那个十四岁的男孩就完美承扬了刺客血统里不可掩盖的高傲和冷酷，永远善于利用绝对的强势令对手折服。红罗宾从不欣赏这种可称为恶棍式的强硬作风，尤其在他们碰面的几分钟内就发生了一场不愉快的流血争执。事实上就连杰森也少有地和提姆坚定了同一立场。

在达米安终于产生了一些改变时迪克曾观察过他，实际上现在偶尔的片刻年长者也会这样做。达米安还是那样有着不近人情的烈性和冰冷。但总体来讲，他在试图变得更好。尽管依然有些问题他们还需要面对，但是迪克看出了他的努力。

迪克会微笑，当他凝视着罗宾处于一个恰当的距离无意将一举一动展示给观察他的对象时。

迪克说服自己这并非是一些会使人产生羞愧的承认——如果他已经决定将其归类为除了认可那男孩行为上逐步的变化外再无其他寓意的范围。

但在达米安忽然移动或有了迪克认为男孩即将回头的动静时他依旧移开了目光。这种隐晦又悠长的吸引令他产生不安，而更多的是谴责。接着当另外几个场合迪克感受到达米安凌厉的，可能还隐喻了不满的视线时，迪克更早前的认知如同炙热的焰火被更加煽动地将他烧成灰烬。

迪克扬起头用手从温暖的水流中滑过面孔，随后尽可能迅速地将清洁工作完成。然后今晚，年长者暗想着，他大概需要就罗宾近日的问题和那身份之下的达米安谈一谈。从布鲁斯离开后直到现在他们理应需多来一些可称之为良好的交流——很多时候只要非任务期间达米安肯呆在一个迪克可找得到他的地方，同时迪克也能够完美做到计划中的一个长辈该有的样子。

但他们都没有。迪克甚至没能利用合适的机会应对达米安时而变得险峻又复杂的目光。这是个难以理解的失误，迪克不该让它继续，也许现在修正还并非过晚。

当达米安推开淋浴间的门时迪克猛然睁开了眼睛。他从漂浮的雾气中呼吸着，看着那男孩站在白色的隔间门外。

“所以，”年长些的青年开口，侧身去调小水流以便他们可能展开的对话。

“有什么事吗？”

他尽可能地将那些弥漫周遭的热气当做全然的水雾充斥着这个不大不小的淋浴隔间，达米安显然已经洗完了。那个十六岁的男孩穿着黑色的拳击短裤，体型比迪克记忆中的十四岁时还要更强壮和高一些。

他看起来存有一些迪克尚未意会的话。

这似乎致使他甚至推开了迪克的淋浴隔间，但此刻他仅仅沉默又微蹙眉头地矗立在那儿。

“你认为我过于焦躁？”

忽然迪克听见对方开口，那男孩盯着他，这是今晚任务结束前现任蝙蝠侠曾说过的。现在他们的交谈还不该结束，但罗宾已经侧回身即将从门口退回了。

“估计是对的。”达米安维持一种冷漠的神情看着他道，门板被重新关上了。

迪克望着那个方向，仍然留于原地。他没有预料到这样的结果。最终黑发青年从灰色托台拿下白色的浴巾，在淹没他的沉甸思绪中缓慢擦去那些顺流过身体的水痕。

  
∷

  
晚些时候，通常这应为庄园里除楼梯旁的暗灯外不再有其他光源，而所有人都已进入真正睡眠的期间。达米安斜躺在床沿，一只手把玩着戴有皮护具的匕首。他压着他的枕头，眼睛却毫不动容地盯着窗外。男孩沉默的视线在房门被轻声敲响时移开了。

然后在第三次响起时他走了过去。

迪克从被打开的房门后看到了他最年轻的兄弟一如既往总会微锁的眉头。年长者没有让自己做出任何在和那男孩对视时倾向了绷紧嘴唇或下巴的动作，迪克试图微笑。

“好吧，”他说，“看来你果然还没睡。”

罗宾沉默地向一旁侧身让开，但那些空余空间依然微妙地拥挤，迪克迟疑地在原地度过了两秒后尽量收缩身体地微擦过那个男孩散发热度的结实胸膛，他感受着脖颈后方的目光走进了房间。

“不介意这时候来个聊天？”

“你是指，”他听着达米安沉稳又肯定地指出，“你想要来个详尽的谈话。”

迪克坐在了他的床边，着有浴袍的手臂搭在膝盖上轻拢住手指，“也许，但我也并不想把它搞得太紧张……或之类这种的。我希望我们得以尽可能放松式地谈谈。关于现在的情势——关于我们之间可能存在的几个问题。我想你也知道的。”

他看见那男孩皱了下眉，迪克不能完整推断处罗宾这个动作的寓意。具体是为他们被哥谭此时的严峻局面看似迫于扭在一起的搭档关系，还是那男孩正在纯粹地厌恶这场谈话——出于对迪克本身的一些意见。

“小心涉足 **过多** ，格雷森。”

迪克抬头看着他，从那个年轻人的眼里认定那近乎就是个警告。尽管达米安的语调听起来并没有太多特意潜藏的危险。

那男孩比他想象的还要固执。就算达米安向来聪明的那部分也本会很清楚此刻交流是唯一能缓解些蝙蝠侠与罗宾之间隔阂的最佳途径。

迪克的视线和达米安的继续保持了一会儿，直到他决定确认了这个答复后才重新转回。

“好的。我想我们都清楚了。”迪克说，“但我依旧得说你错过了一个起码我认为很重要的机会，达米安。如果下面的任务中你依然不足以信任我而我反过来也不可能真正了解你的话——”

“信任？”

罗宾忽然重复。

“——了解？”

这成功使他的兄长原本转开的眼睛又一次和他对上，这回达米安直白灼热地扎入那片海蓝色的深处。一丝愠怒，或许还有斟酌研究的意味。而这让迪克没有想到。

“确定这也就能摆平 **其他** 问题了，格雷森？”

“我以为除了你本身对那些约束的不满外对我同样有些意见。但我们从未对此进行过必要的沟通，”迪克停顿后补充道，“自从布鲁斯离开。所以无论如何，我希望至少你肯配合一次。”

“我厌烦那些规则，没错。至少一切刚开始的时候。”达米安转为平稳地陈述，“而真正情况，”

那个年轻的前刺客凝视迪克的目光又变得严峻且载满了复杂，这是年长者今晚第二次接收到这样的情绪。他缓慢收回了放落于膝盖的手肘在床沿坐直，但仍然没有断开上方和达米安的联系。迪克看到了男孩眼中难以抑制的焦躁，就和罗宾对那些目无法纪的罪犯使用超出范围的暴力手段时一样的狂热。

“现在我确定原因就在这儿。”

达米安道，下刻便用了种可比为粗鲁的手段向前抹除最后的空间压到了迪克因吃惊微张的唇上。

年轻人无停歇地继续向前握住了长者的肩膀，直到迪克被他的身体紧密地压于床铺一侧。

他依然贴吻着对方温热的唇，在最后咬了下那个柔软的部位后将舌头挤进了内部的口腔。这充满侵略性的行为令迪克下意识地让一只手抓住了男孩的后颈，达米安打断了无论迪克是否会之后做出将他们分开的动作，并用腿摆平了年长者刚刚起步的反抗，稳定他们此刻的姿势。随后他断开了吻与身下的青年对视。

“别以为我没发现，格雷森。”他们之间的距离几近亲密到危险。迪克看着达米安冰绿色的眼睛映射着自己下颚收紧的面孔，“关于那些你尽可能想说服自己的细节。”

男孩呼吸的热量喷洒在他脖颈处的皮肤上，这使迪克闷然混乱的胸腔几近不安地收缩了一下。

“我知道你同样在渴望着某些东西。而我也认为的确是时候来个解决。或许此时这一切就是那些问题的源头……”罗宾低语着，厮摩年长者的嘴唇，这强烈又真实的触感刺痛和点燃着迪克的理智。

他感到喉咙因攀升的张力干涩难忍，一种声音正冲他嗡鸣的耳朵里大叫着让他离开——在迪克彻底陷入所有曾抑制的之前，在本留有一定控制余地的事态开始朝更陡峭的方向延伸之前，因为迪克完全无法确保它的最终结果。

“你清楚我们正在干什么吗？”

年长者的声音注入了尽可能的沉着与平静，轻微暗哑，但除此外听上去和往常无异。达米安在上方贴着他的视线轻哼，他们的吐息拂过彼此的面庞。

“一个谁都不能继续掩盖的事。”

异常的冷静使达米安用一只手向下顺利扯松了对方浴衣的腰带。但迪克知道那男孩的胸腔正因目前所发生的，可能将对他们的本有关系做出永恒的——不可磨灭改动的一切而和迪克同样急切起伏着。那具压覆在年长者之上的年轻身躯火热并行动有力。

达米安抬头最后注目一会儿那个几近是他这段时间集合全部念想的黑发青年，试图从对方眼中的更深处寻觅到某种可视作哪怕一闪而过的动摇和破绽。而随后他看到了。

这就够了。他咬紧下颚，紧接着又松开。男孩附身亲吻迪克袒露的胸膛，双手抚摸过长者精瘦却不失力度的腰侧。他们之间的抚慰缓慢温燃着空气，迪克闭紧了眼睛，轻微的疼痛感自他的下唇传来，紧张从未消退，那令达米安下方带着不容抗拒意味的手指变得难以置信地挑逗和深入他每一根敏感的神经。

迪克无意识地夹紧了正被他最年轻的兄弟给占据的大腿，达米安正极为热衷于唤醒他原本沉睡的欲望，让迪克开始因身体的情热本能减弱抗拒而配合，直到达米安得到他所想要的。

最终集中于下腹的猛烈洪流毫无保留地来临，剥削并带走了迪克残余的神智。年长者沾染发丝的泛红面孔在达米安近距的观察里全然收进。迪克喘息着，直到那男孩端正他的下巴，他们无声地对视了一会儿，迪克甚至可以看清对方冷绿色虹膜的每条纹理。接着他伸出右手贴到了年轻人的侧脸，迪克闭眼吻上了那男孩，几乎是温柔地抚摸达米安漆黑的发尾。

达米安吸吮了他的舌头，那声音有一瞬间足以令迪克忘记了另一个更加会使他呼吸急促的事实。沾有精液的手指起初只是在迪克的外围抚弄着，达米安仍然向前用犹如永不会餍足的吻回应着他处于下方的长兄。

“达米安，”

迪克沉吟，那男孩向后退离。

他注视着罗宾自我控制过的冷静面孔，但轻微的审慎依然隐蔽地显露出来——迪克猜测这出自于对方分析他是否会被准许做到这一步的表现。尽管达米安总是一副无论如何都会执行自己计划的态度，迪克知道那男孩在忖度他的感受。

罗宾下颚的线条收紧了，而迪克在接下来任何怀疑会产生的前一秒用双臂圈住了他的后背。

迪克轻吻达米安已逐渐脱离柔和轮廓继为向锋利靠拢的眉骨和鼻梁。之后当那男孩下方的手指进入他，迪克只是更紧密地让他们陷入对方的怀抱。

“我不会对此产生悔意。”

达米安用了种近乎强硬的语气说道，但是年长者亲吻他，那让罗宾差点颤动了肩膀。

“只要做你想做的。”

迪克安静地耳语，达米安听出了那道飘过他们身旁的若隐若无的释然。

所有抑制过久的渴望因为这句话就像加了燃油的猛焰，达米安几乎为那涌上的战栗感低声咒骂——想不顾一切地重新亲吻迪克或是在啃咬中狠狠地贯穿他，从年长者仿佛永远温暖的碰触中融化他们皮肤残余的隔距。

迪克喘息着绷紧了躯体，随后又努力让自己尽量放松。起初那并不容易，当那男孩开始真正挺入他，但迪克像之前一样拥搂着达米安，尽可能地去迎合对方。

有吻落在他隐忍闭紧的眼睑上，伴随达米安逐步深刻的索求迪克终于不再压抑咬于舌齿后的呻吟。

 

**Part Two**

 

“这意味着，”

艾德·格拉汉姆轻抬他交叠在一起的手指，从这个错位恰似他顶着交易人僵硬的下颚。“那个真正合适的选择还在等待你来确认，塔伯先生。”

“但你有什么 **保证** ，格拉汉姆？我要的货在费城停留了接近四十八小时，而如果出了任何意外——”

格拉汉姆伸出一根手指阻挡了塔伯急躁又紧张的喋喋不休，“你知道我们从来最忌讳的就是让这类货物不断被转送，每延长一秒，就有可能其中一个发生了什么我们谁也不想承受的损失。但若遇上了条子或者其他什么正义之士，有时这反而成了最小的波折。所以想好了，塔伯先生，撕约可并非此刻最明智的举动。你知道这代表着我们之间的合作友谊或许会因此彻底断绝。”

一阵沉寂后，在这空暇或许还可以听见塔伯掂量利弊的粗重呼吸。“货物现在都在哪儿？他们的情况如何？”

“受到了些许惊吓。”格拉汉姆慢慢道，“那场突发意外已经被解决了，尽管我们的面谈日期也因此后推。但基本上并无真正不可挽回的损失。”

格拉汉姆歪头示意一旁的副手开始准备领人验货，接着他站了起来。塔伯矮小庸实的身体也开始迈动步伐和背后的四名跟随者共同与格拉汉姆进入一个接连后庭院的楼梯。

数余脚步声在这个隐蔽的会面场所中渺然回荡着，最终他们步入墨黑的室外。格拉汉姆看了眼腕部手表，十一点七分，那辆如期而至的灰皮货车就像一个庞然大物从栅栏大门外围的远处林道驾驭隐约的轰鸣声逐步靠近，两道黄色的灯光犹如它的眼睛。

大门被两侧的守卫人员打开，塔伯站到了一个方便接下来更好评鉴的位置。大门旁夜灯的光亮照在所有人模糊不清的身影上，货车停下了，通过了热感应器的检查。数量一个未少。

司机推开一旁的车门走下，开始汇报自己工作的详细情况。

“最好和你电话里担保的一样属实。”格拉汉姆说，通常情况他的下属都会悄然接收这个警告。

“危险已经躲过去了，总体情况绝对会让你大吃一惊，先生。”

塔伯背手慢步朝货车走了过去，在注视那个铁灰色的表面片刻后，便命令他的下属将车厢打开。

里面传来了一些动静，听上去像是不成声的痛苦呜咽。

“——如果你给我的是一群有了瘟疫还是别的什么病殃殃的货品，格拉汉姆先生，这可违背了我们签署的协议。而接下来——”

厢门被打开了，说着话的男人视线亦从另一旁转回眼前。

“不…”而冷汗开始凝结于他打颤的皮肤上，“不——这个是陷阱！快抓住他！！我们被盯上了——”

密集的枪声顿时贯彻了所有人的耳朵，火光之中剧烈的疼痛扎穿了塔伯的手掌，锐利的刀片将他矮实的身体固定在了车门上，强硬截断了这个惊恐并哀嚎不断商人的逃逸。

罗宾没有给他们多少时间来继续这场闹剧，他打掉了两个人的手枪，在躲避子弹中抓住背后的敌人脑袋狠砸向灰皮车厢的一侧。嗡鸣的响声中又一位敌人被撞到了漆黑的夜灯柱上，背部撕裂的痛楚一瞬间让对方大叫。

格拉汉姆已经消失了。达米安解除智能面具的效用，锐利的白色目镜从黑暗中扫视着这片区域，塔伯痛苦的抽气声从车厢的门侧传来，里面是数十个被绑起的曾归属于他们逃亡主子的雇佣枪手。

地面热量残余的标识指向了一个建筑与围墙间狭窄的，黑暗的过道。罗宾朝那里迈步，他知道对方仍未离开。

冰冷的夜风割过格拉汉姆突显拉丁血统的面孔，在不断被提高的压迫下男人最终猛然翻向外侧开枪，两发子弹后他意识到那里并无一人——

“来个问候。”

被突然勒紧的喉咙让格拉汉姆宛如濒死的呛水者，被抢夺的手枪在地面上摔出惊心的碰撞，罗宾从建筑上方像只恶灵般忽然降临，把恐惧堵在了格拉汉姆充血的眼球中。

“你得逞不了——小子…”他对嘴角挂着冷笑的罗宾竭力嘶嘶道。

“下个赌注，”达米安说，他的威胁让格拉汉姆被限制的呼吸更加紧促。

“这样我猜你的左眼会有个新预备主人。”

  
∷

  
咖啡杯被轻放于桌面，在透过窗子的晨光中发出声响。随后迪克抚上他的眉骨处闭着眼睛揉了几下，希望配合咖啡这能带给他起码头几个小时的好精神。

迪克深呼吸，接着开始工作。而在他的第一份文件刚刚被处理了三分之一时就为意想不到的情况停下了。

“看样子你有个访客，格雷森。”他的同事奥萝拉经过他的身旁说，迪克抬头，注意到她所说的到访客就站于靠近走廊的不远处看着这个方向。“——你的其中一位兄弟？不可否认的英俊男孩。”

“你看出他是达米安·韦恩了，对吧？”

奥萝拉拿着翻腾热气的盒装咖啡给了他一个狡黠的微笑，捏了下他的肩膀就离开了。“不管怎样，我猜他值得被立刻接待。”

迪克从隔间的座位站离，决定在达米安过来前先一步过去。在罗宾一整天都未曾出现在庄园后那男孩忽然又为了什么原因而亲自来GCPD找到他。实际上昨天是他们的休息日，迪克原以为起码晚上他可以捕捉到达米安的影子。

“这绝对是第一次我会在平日普通的白天生活看到你。”

年长者在最后更加走近的几步中说道，脸上带着一如既往真诚的微笑。但他声音明朗的成分稍微减弱，一部分原因是迪克无法肯定达米安接下来将和他交流的具体信息。轻微紧张的同时迪克无法否定那之下还带有一丝欣然——为他们好像一切如常的见面。

达米安没有说话，起初他在黑色帽衫的兜帽下只是看着迪克，就像在用一种审慎琢磨的目光打量他。迪克注意到现在的达米安看上去就像会在哥谭街道上行走的普通高中生，但一举一动又带着和同龄人不一样的特殊之处。男孩从裤兜抽出一只手拉开兜帽，这次罗宾对长者轻拎了一个微笑。

“你留给我的任务，”达米安说，“我昨晚收了个尾。资料已上传到蝙蝠电脑，若你之后想查。”

那之前迪克让惊讶体现于表，“干得不错，这就是昨天你消失的原因？”

罗宾就像用个人时间额外加了工作量，随后他又联想到以往几次的休息日中偶尔达米安和昨天一样会消失。或许这样的情况实则上已发生过不止一次，而迪克当时只是 **未能** 了解。达米安从未向他提早报告过被蝙蝠侠交付的任务进度，往往都是迪克需要时就会发现罗宾任务的部分已准备就绪。

至少现在达米安会主动找来和他谈一谈了。迪克非常愿意把这视为一个好开端。

“那是你的工作隔间？”

达米安忽然走向迪克过来的方向，在到位后毫不客气地占了他的椅子，一只脚裸架在了另一条腿的膝盖上。达米安在胸膛前叠起胳膊坐在那儿，冰绿色的眼睛巡察着办公室的景象。一会儿后他又站了起来，冲迪克抬高一边的眉，“低调又几乎能总览全局的位置。”

“实际上这是个巧然，不过我确实挺喜欢这个角度的。”

在忽然有人喊了迪克的名字时他们的交谈被暂时中断了，达米安站于一侧看着他的长兄和对面的一名有着褐色头发的年轻警员交流工作讯息。

“——抱歉，我想我应该再审查下麦卡尼的那个档案。我看看……好吧，几个照片最好先印出来。以及他们到底什么时候才能把新的打印机送过来？我可不想每天都给某位有私人打印机的吝啬鬼交钱。”

“看在泰森这几天甚至省了晚餐的份儿上，或许我们应该多宽容点。”

迪克耸肩并摊开手笑着说道，霍尔特继续和他闲聊了几句，迪克点头回应。在一只手隔着布料抚摸进他的右腿内侧时迪克猛然绷紧了原本放松的神经。

达米安神态如常地，依旧安静地站在他的侧后方听着他们的对话。血液缓慢轰鸣着迪克的耳膜，他正使尽全力不让霍尔特所说的一切在脑海里就像粘稠的黄油。

迪克可以感受到达米安手掌的灼热正源源不断地进入他腿侧的皮肤，就像那天晚上一样。男孩恶趣地轻掐了一个或许现在都还留有吻痕的部位。

迪克结束了与霍尔特的交谈。黑发青年转身拖住了达米安戴有黑色手表的左手而后者一副饶有兴趣的表情任由被他拉到了一个彻底无人的杂物室。

“不要在周围都是我的同事而他们还很可能会看到的情况下那样做，”

关上门后迪克立刻回头对他最小的兄弟说。他的声音微僵，达米安只是用一种难以捉摸的眼神看着他微扯嘴角。

“不然你怎么能直接明白我接下来想做的？”

而忽然达米安重新靠近了，抽出了他原本扎在牛仔裤口袋里的手。罗宾恢复成以往的神情，那男孩本身就长了个严峻面孔，一旦达米安毫无情绪体现时这点就更为明显。

“另一方面——别告诉我你一直的打算就是那之后再把它们都当作从没发生过。”

“我没有那样想。”

迪克说，他不可能当那一切 **从未发生** 过。实际上尽管当达米安不在或不主动提出过那晚迪克也无法忽略现有事态的改变。而令他可能应该感到少许不安的是他未因目前的情况产生过太多反悔，或认为那是个错误的念头。

某一部分来讲迪克是真正接受的。他 **想要** 达米安，就算这之前他曾多么努力试图让自己忽视这点。因为那男孩是布鲁斯的儿子，而达米安只有十六岁迪克甚至不能真正确定那男孩对他的迷恋是否只是一时的反应——但如果那迷恋最终确实会消散，迪克难掩紧接着舌根泛起酸涩地想着，他也应该足以承受这个结果。

“而你也别把我当作一个年轻白痴，格雷森。我清楚自己都在干吗——从我开始执行母亲的第一个任务而差点把自己送进地狱时就做好准备了。”

达米安收窄目光，“是的，我是超人类。如果你确实介意这个——我从生物反应器出来后的实际时间恐怕还不到你的二分之一。你若要因此产生些严重道德观阻碍还是别的什么蠢透的原因随便吧。”

沉默持续了一会儿，达米安注视他最年长的义兄叹了口气后重新面对他。

“好吧，我会努力把握好你的声明，达米安。所有关于我们之间现在的情况。”

达米安走近他，并伸手控制了长者的后腰使他们前身轻微地贴在一起。他的身高从六个月前就稍微超过了迪克，兴许未来还会继续高过他的长兄。

片刻后，罗宾的嘴角忽然上扬，“既然这样我想接下来并不妨碍我们做点什么——放心，我有看你的离岗时间。最后十分钟。”

达米安向下扯开对方的白色领口亲吻那里的锁骨，“之前我有考虑过这样到底想从你身上得到什么，”

迪克的胸膛燥热起来，等待达米安将内容补充完整。男孩的呼吸在他的脖颈处扩散，达米安抬头吻上他原本微抿的嘴唇，让舌头舔入迪克湿润的唇缝。后者从吻中尝到了他们共同被难以言表的吸引所萦困住的深沉渴望。但那渴望倘如又是纯粹的，抛开一切干扰因素的热情。

迪克的双手缓慢抚摩过达米安的后背以及肩膀上的肌肉纹理，他们的吻依然在继续。迪克腾出一只手按住达米安的后脑用变得湿热的唇温柔回吻着。在一个星期前他会为这样亲吻他那名最年轻兄弟的举动给惊蛰——为他最后竟然 **还是** 那样做了，而且在对方接连不断的诱导下甘愿做出更逾越的事。

迪克有些好奇事情最终会变成什么样。他不确定是否会畏惧那个答案，还是将有异常坚定的心态去接受它最终所安排的任何结果。

 

**Part Three**

 

冰冷的寒流通过破损之处浸入制服，直到从那些常年流动的黑水中站起，那场爆炸的余波还在他的脑内震荡。

起码那一切 **结束了** ，蝙蝠侠想着，用力将他受伤的手臂抛在痛觉意识之后。他干咳了几声，回音在这昏暗的下水道中传递。他希望口中的腥甜不够严重。

通讯器的嘈杂声想要得到回应。这里信号太过衰弱，迪克不得不努力攀爬到较高的地方或离地面越近越好。

 **好极了** 。他扶住一侧湿冷的墙壁，那些毒药，它们在他就利用地下管道成功逃离上层建筑后依旧能够开始下一轮的进攻。他的面具变得沉重异常，而他的伤口却逐步被麻痹般不再灼痛。但很快迪克便确定对于后者这实际上是个糟透的情况——他正在逐步失去对自己身体的控制。直到在这阴暗，散发着恶臭的下水道里化成彻底不能动作的软泥。

迪克深呼吸，试图重组他的意志。他得离开这儿， **活着** ，死亡还不是今天的主题。罗宾在等待他的消息，而蝙蝠侠从不会让这座城市失望。

汗水从额头与面具的缝隙间挤过，逼临他的眼睛。迪克没有放弃找到竖井出口的念头。快了，他模糊地思考着，应该就在这附近。

毫无预兆的——几乎称得上震耳的声响猛然敲碎了迪克最后一丝的混浊思绪。

少许灰尘和烟雾飘荡在前方被吸附式炸弹破坏的墙壁旁，然后在迪克更加看清前，罗宾的白色目镜从它们之后显现，接着他继续走向他的搭档，沉默且未说一语地蹲立下一旁。

角度的别扭感令迪克真正意识到他恐怕在更早前就半跪于墙边，血液在他受伤的腿处汇成小小一滩，迪克不想知道从迹象来看他已从来的路途中不能明显感知痛楚地丢失多少血量。

“你还能动么？”

在一支便携手电筒罩入他面具后的眼睛时迪克知道他再次走神了。他的伤口被做了迅速处理，绷带紧紧缠绕着破损的制服外围。

“毒效，”蝙蝠侠简短回复。

达米安动作明确地检查他的状况，在得到迪克对再次站立的否认时罗宾仍未说些什么。

他的面具被重新戴上了。迪克用力按住了下水道的壁面想要重新站起，这次达米安拉住了他。

“谢谢，”年长者说，不确定他是否真的把声音发了出去。

“你把自己搞得里外都糟透了。”

“我得承认。但至少我们的任务成功了。”

“——你以为我在乎这个？”

这句从他左侧传来，迪克推断出现在他的身体重量一半以上都被达米安代劳。那是句带有讽刺的回答，但男孩声音僵硬，连对迪克的怒火都仿若即将灭掉猛焰的碳木。

如果他们并非正处在这样的糟糕情景下迪克就要对此做出一个微笑了。罗宾在 **紧张** ，为了那个可能并未找到蝙蝠侠的后果。迪克在模糊的意识中让太阳穴碰触到了他最小兄弟的。

“你不会失去我。”他低声说，像是一个安抚或承诺来削弱对方的不安，“我们可是最棒的搭档。”

后者扶于他侧腰的手按紧。“那就永远 **记牢** 这个。”达米安狠绝地回复，继续引领着他们走向出口。

在他们离开这条寒冷的下水道，迪克亦进入蝙蝠车后排座时，罗宾在前方的正驾位操纵起方向盘，而迪克终于肯沉入了疲惫的，安心的黑暗中。

  
∷

  
迪克在第二天的中午开始才重新脱离了他的床铺。他睡了足足十二个小时，以至于并没有赶上早餐。

他在床上利用折叠电脑处理了一些文字资料，偶尔停下喝点阿尔弗雷德为他准备的伯爵红茶。那一切是惬意又舒适的，连新伤口不断隐晦传送的疼痛也无法破坏这段安稳。

达米安在稍晚些的时候找上他，迪克收起电脑坐在了床沿面对那个坐下另一头单人沙发上的罗宾。

“你看上去心情不错。”

达米安评价道，不动声色地度量对方的每个轻微变化，然后意会到这很可能是主要对于达米安本身的原因。

那让他有一瞬间几乎确认没有对应的经验去处理这个情况。

“过来这儿，达米安——坐到旁边？”

迪克在男孩沉默两秒后慢慢走向他时又一次微笑了，随即他身边的位置陷下，年长者歪过上身去轻吻达米安的太阳穴。

他用唇描绘对方随着年龄增长变得愈加锐利的五官，在迪克的记忆中那里曾经还算较为柔和的线条。过去的两年达米安在多个方面上都成长很大，而这并非只代表了生理上的变化。

一双手握住了迪克的上臂，后者同时停了下来，达米安将他推往一旁，然后在不触动长者伤口的情况下让身体挤入迪克的双腿。

这次达米安重新吻了他，意外地并非突显他入骨烈性的方式。而是缓慢又温和的，如同迪克刚刚对待他的那样。

迪克伸出一只手从后方抚摸男孩的黑发，他们维持了一会儿这个舒适而不被惊扰的安逸片段。些许阳光被窗帘削弱后轻微地透进来，达米安最后抬头，迪克从他颜色极浅的绿眼睛看到了自己的面孔。

“当你是 **蝙蝠侠** 时，”达米安开口说，“这样的你可没多少机会出现。”

迪克的笑容放缓了，“什么？”他下意识地回问，然而一小部分的他明白那个事实迪克是曾有所察觉到的。从他接过身份的那一刻，它就如同模拟布料的钢铁包裹在了他身上。

他称得上严格的冷静自持比身为夜翼时还要占据多数时间，某些特殊场合里同样他甚至可为真正冷酷的——令对手战栗的。这些加在一起比迪克抱怨过的披风还要厚重，也会多少地令他体现在罗宾身上，无论迪克当时能否发觉。

达米安看着他，像是知道迪克正忖度着什么。“那个身份让你变得不同以往，对于这点你比我还要清楚。而那段时间我对你来说恐怕就是除了需做些纠正便再无他用的傲慢又难以忍受的小子。”

所以这大概就是达米安曾干脆大片时间消失的主要原因。迪克难以压下内疚地想着。在那种情况下若那男孩还抱有一种针对另一人的欲念可能会让他真正地躁动不安，需要有个隔绝的环境来避开迪克。

“我没有那样想——好吧，至少不是全部，有时你的傲慢确实令人头痛。但并非你说的那样……就好像我只是不想做个完全不负责的长辈于是适当训斥你一通然后就可不再多管的样子。不，达米安，事实为我一直是希望能多了解并接触你的。我很抱歉一些原因没能让我将这点体现出来。”

迪克希望大部分的误会都能得到适当解决。达米安看起来立刻就接受了迪克所说的。这让后者想要前倾身体最好亲响他的脸颊。抛开平日这名年轻的前刺客被称冷酷和黑暗的说法，至少那男孩在面对迪克的这些事上绝对坦诚。

“正如你说过的，我们是最好的 **搭档** 。我想这应该体现在多个方面。”

迪克需承认他的眼睛为这个结果微微瞠大了。他们的距离很近，那男孩的鼻尖可以轻易就和长者的重新碰触在一起。

然后那些来自于蝙蝠侠的重量，迪克很快明确达米安是在想替他一起承担。

“我知道无论事实怎样最终你都能度过那个阶段。那件披风的黑暗——你会战胜并克服它。这就是你，”达米安说道，用一种斟酌又严谨的炙热目光盯紧迪克与他对望的海蓝色眼睛。

忽然年长的那方安静却依然开朗地微笑了，达米安在上方继续注视着他认真而不乏标志性活力的脸庞。他的兄长收起大部分笑容，接着迪克向上吻了他的额头，让一只手扶着达米安渐显棱角的脸颊轮廓。

“你知道即便我了解两年来达米安·韦恩有很多变化但他仍然能让我惊讶吗？”迪克将唇轻印了下男孩挺直的鼻梁，“事实上所有改变我都在看着……我看到你为得到周围人的认可在很努力地争取。”他停顿片刻，“一个从不轻易宽恕却也责任心重大的小子。但这同是我喜欢你的地方。”迪克耳语般地把这些送进达米安的唇。

“而我大概一样清楚这种话多观点又总是正直得无趣的家伙到底是怎么魅力高攀的了。”达米安轻抬迪克的下巴，将暧昧的细吻转为一个彻底的唇舌相缠。断开前他最后吮咬了迪克的下唇，后者在同时轻笑出声。

“Yeah，对于后半句我无法给相对谦虚的答案。”

实际上无论是夜翼还是警员格雷森，达米安很早就注意到迪克身边的大部分人确实都对他抱着一种喜欢的善意态度。

迪克对他人的关心总是毫不夹杂利益的真诚，他偶尔会打趣，而紧要时期又能成为一个周围人真正足以靠得住的长辈或朋友。

显然太多人都会被这样的一个灵魂吸引了。何况，从另一方面来讲迪克确凿无疑的有个迷人外貌和形状优美又不失力感的肌肉贴服在躯体上。

“无论如何，”达米安说，“但你只能是 **我的** 。你知道。”

“这代表着你感到不安了吗？”迪克逗趣地问，那男孩潜入他裤料内侧的手宣占性地捏揉了他的臀肉。

“除非他们进行妨碍，否则我从不在乎他们怎么想。因为他们是比不过的。”达米安说道，俯身想要继续他们之前中断的爱抚。

“——你真的用了‘比不过’？”迪克轻声大笑着重复，男孩开始不够温柔地舔舐迪克裸露的胸口，湿热的舌头划过年长者一侧的乳尖，这让一声来不及阻止的呻吟逃出了迪克的喉咙。

达米安想象着对方会因情欲变得黏热的皮肤，他因此硬得可怕，并毫不掩饰地让其顶着年长者的大腿。

迪克在那男孩从后方滑入体内的手指时轻喘了一下，达米安扩展着他内壁的肌肉，慢慢向前推挤着。随后迪克尝试放松让自己适应达米安的侵入，向上伸出手臂圈主男孩的后颈把他拉近。年轻人的鼻子抚摩着兄长的颈窝，然后轻吻对方咬紧的唇角继续缓解他的紧绷，直至达米安能加入更多的手指。

“但除非是你，迪克。”达米安最后说，“而这估计为唯一能让我离得远远的方法——在我还不是彻底坏到想把你抓起来的时候拒绝是可行的。”

“恐怕几十年内都不可能了。”迪克侧头吻着他的耳朵回答，“而且更不可能发生在你正用手指干我的时候，达米。”

迪克在说完后半句话时就为此付出了代价，他被迫发出一声没反应过来的闷哼，但是很快年长者便让双腿缠住了达米安的腰。后者完全埋进迪克时抚过他胸膛和腰部的手点燃般留下滚烫的痕迹，任何那些细小的摩擦都能使他的兄长轻颤。

“你感觉真棒，”他知道达米安在他的颈间满意地轻笑着，并缓慢抽动，仿佛要让迪克好好感受他的每一寸。“我永远都不会对呆在你体内的想法失去兴趣。”

迪克闭上眼睛拥抱着男孩光裸的后背，即使他的胸膛没有和达米安绝对挨到，男孩身上鲜明的热度也足以加速把他燃烬。迪克放缓呼吸，他的皮肤已经铺上一层薄汗。接着他为达米安更深地推进他敏感的甬道咬紧了牙。一个十六岁男孩的性征是怎么发育得那么优秀的？当然，他考虑到达米安人工处理过的基因，这恐怕还只是其中小小的一项。

迪克感觉他的唇被舔咬着，男孩抚摸他的脸颊，唇上湿热的碰触让他低吟地放松了咬合的力度，而达米安在下一秒便将舌头戳了进去。

他们在有着暗淡光线的卧室里爱抚对方，纠缠他们的舌头而迪克为此发出呻吟，在达米安推抵到使他疯狂的那一点时他的吻成了无法承受的呜咽。

但他耳边吐露的渴望是那么清晰，迪克的身体同样因欲望焚烧，他热切地用行动回应达米安，告诉对方同样深入灵魂的事实。

 

**Part Four**

 

“——欢迎回来，布鲁斯。”

迪克在离开前听见向后方走去的名媛说道，他名义上的父亲现在需要和宴会中各式各样的角色倾谈下持续了数月的“异国探险”旅程。掩饰身份与背后的真相从来是个大工程——相对一些场合来讲。迪克在对方尚可看见的角度特意投去一个同情的挑眉微笑，尽管夜翼知道他不会收到回应。

是的， **夜翼** ，迪克对这个称号再一次给予肯定。而这感觉比他想象的要好。

在更早之前，这是指布鲁斯真正回归的那天。在杰森和提姆离开后，阿尔弗雷德安静地为他们的谈话提供了空间。达米安亦同样消失了，虽然这只是根据迪克的感觉推测，罗宾很可能重新攀上了庄园外围的某个高处呆在那儿。

更年长的男人对他们一直以来的优秀表现给予了绝对的肯定，随后是更多关于迪克个人的，他想他可以称之为布鲁斯式的沉稳赞扬。

要知道这并非会是个常有的场合——蝙蝠侠，夜翼，不是因为任务或争论而凑到一起。即使从迪克早几年的新义警身份开始他的导师兼前任搭档就已经将他看做一名有着绝对独立思想和特殊观点的青年人看待，这也是迪克一直以来想要的成果，但有时他依旧会认为自己就像个全力摆脱不成熟称号的新手。

现在，那种情况再也不会有了。他与布鲁斯攀谈着，就近期发生的一些事和未来的一些小打算。他们说到了蝙蝠侠与罗宾，迪克首先提出了他会将披风归还给目前最合适的人选，然后确认了达米安会继续担任罗宾身份。

“你们会为此接着谈一下吗？”

“——我们会的。”

话题中的男孩忽然从上方跃进露台，他拉下兜帽走近不远处的兄长和父亲开口，“我只听到这场对话的最后一句。而不管怎样，我确实需要和你谈一下，父亲。”

酒杯清脆的碰撞声将迪克从记忆里拉回。那天后他便离开了，暂时回到他的个人公寓。一直到今天韦恩企业举办的晚宴他们才重新会面。布鲁斯不得不留场时间比以往更久一些，而迪克并没有找到达米安，就算在宴会初期而布鲁斯在前排发言时他们曾是相邻的。

忽然间迪克看到了，更偏远一些的角落——几名女士站在年轻人的四周，达米安在泰然自若地说着什么，也许是回应问候或聊些她们喜欢的内容。以一个带有浅薄微笑的，刚刚十六岁并穿着黑色西装的男孩来讲他今晚显得过于成熟和英俊。迪克喝了口他的香槟，缓慢忖量着此刻他站于远远一处凝望那里的沉迷。

周三的夜晚迪克在电视机前的沙发上喝着刚刚拿出冰箱的罐装饮料，打发夜巡后的短暂睡前时间。然后在迪克摸到手机时看到一条之前未读的短信。达米安言简意赅地指明周五韦恩企业举办的宴会，问询迪克是否出席。

他放下那罐汽水，拇指轻触屏幕快速拼写着回复。迪克让那抹轻快的微笑显露在唇上，就好像他从未担心过几天下来他们是否会断离的联系般。

不。他在脑内做着评价。事实上，迪克可以完全坦诚地承认当他离开庄园作为夜翼的第一天晚上，收拾了几个勒索路人的恶棍和中断了一场向高中生贩毒的交易，夜翼站在一尊滴水石兽上观摩这所他们保护的城市绚烂的夜景，下一秒他想到的是罗宾黑色的斗篷出现在更高的一处。达米安或许会下来，也可能那男孩只是蹲立于原位和他隔着一条灰暗的街巷平稳对望。

[我会到场。]

他将那条消息发送，没有得到另一方返回的确认。但年长者知道在收到的那刻它就会被注意起来。

  
∷

  
迪克眨了眨眼睛，他并没有醉或者看错。达米安确实是忽然就像得知他在什么地方悄悄观察着他一样目的明确且毫不犹豫地走了过来。那之前对方已经在恰当时机结束了身边原有的对话。

这令迪克有种被无预兆地抓了正着的奇异感。而几秒过后很快他便朝同一个方向走去，将空了的高脚酒杯放入身边经过的侍者托盘。他轻松地向达米安打着招呼，仿佛他们不是在一场高级晚宴上碰面，是在迪克更为熟悉的一条街道两侧。

“所以你是怎么突然发觉有人在一个隐蔽的小角落偷偷看你的，天才？”

“这个最有可能的答案，”

达米安走近后说，他突然转变的语调令另一人微弱地未能反应过来。迪克是指，一分钟前达米安·韦恩还正忙于他顺畅的社交任务。

“在你和罗伯·巴瑞斯谈话时我就知道迪克·格雷森的确切方位了。”

迪克抬高一边的眉毛，他的笑意没有淡去，“好吧，我的确没想到。”

他们之间有一个短暂的安静。

“巴瑞斯是个同性恋，”

罗宾补充。

过了片刻，年长的那方让未被压抑的轻声大笑突然逃出嘴巴。

“所以，我想我可以把这理解为你 **吃醋** 了，小D。”

他这样说道，令迪克稍微意外的是达米安并非以不置可否的态度来回应。相反地，那男孩冷绿色的眼里闪烁着迪克先前未注意到的光芒。

“我有足够权利去把他可能会对你和另外不知多少个猎艳对象说的一些暧昧言辞给压碎重新塞回他的嘴巴——在我的角度上来讲。”达米安道，更加接近迪克，以至于后者可以感受到男孩俯视他时呼吸的温度和对方眼里暗燃的火焰。“你是 **我的** ，尽管现在还没有多少人清楚这点，但他们迟早都会。”

达米安在说话间握住了迪克一侧的手臂，掌心的热量透过迪克的正装入住他的皮肤，这令年长者微颤，无论如何他得先临时将他们带向厅外无人的露台。

“你说的‘没有多少人’具体代表了多少？”金橙色的灯光被笼罩露台的黑夜吸收了大部分，迪克背靠于花纹装饰过的黑色栏杆前。达米安就在他的对面，他们就这样维持着一个亲密又存留谈话空间的气氛。

“父亲知道了。”达米安说，在迪克意想不到间却向前慵懒地厮摩他的唇角。“由我告知的。就在那天你离开后。”

“认真的？我是说我是有打算未来让布鲁斯和其他人知晓这个事实——但依然，噢，蝙蝠侠竟没有想拔掉夜翼的翅膀让他剩下一半。所以为什么我还能安然无恙地度过这几天？”

达米安从专注于他耳廓的动作向后退离几寸以便可以直视迪克湛蓝色的眼睛。英俊的年轻人无过多表情的看着他，然后挑高一边的眉，“如果现在这一切并不是个我们搞出来的可怕玩笑为什么你还会过于担心？”

“不，这当然不是一个玩笑。或许我还没有亲自说过，”迪克用一只手温柔抚过达米安的脸庞，男孩认真地盯凝他，这些使迪克轻叹地闭上眼睛在对方的前额印上一吻。“我爱你，达米安。而这就像所有曾经可称为时常让我感到混乱，不可捉摸的事实里最明确并让我不可逃避的一点。”

迪克慢慢向下亲吻到他的嘴唇，接着年长者调笑，“否则我怎么会肯默认你最初的提议开始试着解决这个从更早前就扔到我面前的现象？——那些双方最后都难以忽略的吸引力事件？”

“最好确实如此，”达米安这样回答，紧接着男孩又想到了什么而考虑了几秒钟。

“如果未来我将有一个全新义警身份，你会接受吗？”

“我以为你会计划继承下一任黑暗骑士，”迪克轻声说，达米安耸了下肩膀。

“起初的确。但那个时候对我来讲某种程度上得到蝙蝠侠的身份就像证明了我拥有足以颠覆上一任的力量和权利，那时我为这些想要取代蝙蝠侠。”年轻人停顿，“但现在，我打算开拓一个独属自己的领域。我会变得更强，而这份力量全由我自己来掌控。”

他的声音沉着又自信，通常来讲这往往是一个与迪克年龄相当的成人才会有的权威感。但依然地，迪克不能更清楚达米安从来就不是个普通男孩。

他的指腹缓慢划过达米安趋向成熟的五官，迪克知道那些自诞生便加注于罗宾身上的，比常人都要完美的天赋和力量会使这男孩未来几年中很可能将成为他们之中最强大的那个。而不管怎样所有迪克希望的只是达米安在一切最后不会选择一个毁灭的极端道路。他忘不了布鲁斯堪称可怖的预言梦，但他知道此时的达米安已经在全力做到最好。

“你明白我所说的吗？”

那男孩的嘴唇在他的触摸下微碰着迪克的皮肤，“我无法想象这之后未来的一天你并未站于我身旁的事实——因为无论如何——该死的，只有 **你** ，迪克， **我爱你** ，我想要的是一切，是永远，绝非仅此一时。不管我最终会选择什么身份，但我知道在所有尽头……”

达米安最后看着他道，“我不能没有你，迪克。你明白我所说的吗？”

“当然，”迪克承诺，他的眼中载满不容忽视的真诚与坚定。“我发誓，达米安。我会和你共同面对往后接踵而至的无论什么困难。最好的搭档——记得吗？没有我你可怎么办。”

“所以我永远都不会让那有机会发生。”

在迪克向前倾身时达米安抵着他们的唇低语，他将迪克围在他们一起制造的空间里，让他们的身体紧密相贴，仿佛是同一个灵魂。

“我得到了你的承诺，而我不会再放开你了。”

“同样的话对你，达米安。”迪克在他们亲吻的缝隙间说道，那男孩为此满意地调笑。达米安俯身重固他们对彼此的沉迷。

在黑夜的拥抱下他们热切又带着奇妙真诚地交换对方的渴望，知道未来还有更长时间可以这样做。

 

**The End**


End file.
